


AU Shipping Ideas (Because I'm garbage and don't have a life! ^-^)

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU ideas, M/M, Or whatever you can come up with~, Taking suggestions from these lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: This is simply filled with AU ideas and prompts. See one you want me to use? Drop a comment and I'll do my damnedest to get it cranked out and done~ <3





	AU Shipping Ideas (Because I'm garbage and don't have a life! ^-^)

**Author's Note:**

> [More will be added, promise ^-^]

**Road Trip**  
-Driving shitty rental cars and living off of gas station food and going way too fast down highways with the radio up  
-Alternately: “hell no you cannot survive off of gas station candy I’m taking us to a real restaurant”  
-Getting lost on the way to the restaurant and having to ask for directions at a remote little souvenir shop  
-Going to tourist traps just to buy shitty souvenirs for each other and compete for the most tacky ones  
-Traveling to super crowded cities and taking a couple of days off just to enjoy the feeling of being lost  
-Driving down winding country roads and opening all the windows because it’s like being found  
-One wanting to go to super sophisticated cities and One wants to visit the world’s largest ball of yarn  
-Staying in shitty motels, okay? the kind of creepy-not-quite-real aesthetic of neon lights and soft linen and staying awake all night listening to the other person breathe  
-Alternately: you literally get the chance to write the scenario where the characters trade off seats during the night and the driver keeps looking at their sleeping companion and getting distracted because of the way the moonlight bounces off of their face and ugh  
-Taking turns deciding on the next destination and characters declaring things like “oh my god, I hate the countryside” but they wind up loving it  
-Car karaoke... Someone probably owns the complete collection of disney cds.... They probably take it very seriously  
-Characters who keep making more and more detours because they want it to last forever even though it can’t

**Apartment**  
-“I’m trying to make macaroni but I’ve burnt 3 pans and set off the fire alarm and I heard the lady above us say you were a chef please help”  
-“I know we just met yesterday but the landlord is coming over and I have 2 cats please hang out with them for a few hours”  
-“I bought too many popsicles at the store do you want some?”  
-“We both got kicked out because our roommates are having sex so now we’re playing poker and talking about gardening”  
-“I’ve been in love with you since you first moved in and I finally built up the courage to knock on your door but when you answered you had just woken up and didn’t have a shirt on so I ran away”  
-“I locked myself out of my apartment so I have to climb out your window and onto my balcony”  
-“I made too much food wanna come in and help me out oh who set up a table with candles and wine thats weird”  
-“You’re drunk and walked into the wrong apartment and fell asleep on my couch oh god you’re going to be so confused in the morning”  
-“I’m at work and my son needs to be picked up from school do you mind?”  
-“Okay well it turns out you’re really good with kids and my son has started calling you daddy and insists we move in so ‘we can be a real family’”  
-“We met at a cafe and started flirting but when I left you started following me and I got creeped out and called you a stalker but it turns out you just live in the same building this is so awkward”  
-“Your laundry got mixed up with mine somehow and now we’re sitting in silence sorting underwear”  
-“I barely know you but my boyfriend just broke up with me and you heard me crying so you brought over ice cream and movies”  
-“Our dogs whine whenever they’re apart so we spend pretty much every day together”  
-“I walked in on your ex yelling at you so you grabbed me and kissed me so she’d go away and I’m kind of freaked out I literally just met you last week”

**Height Difference**  
-“I’m in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me??? Wait you’ve read that book? let’s have an in depth conversation about it.”  
-“You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help”  
-“We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks”  
-“You are very tall and I am very short so you run into me all the time and honestly this is getting ridiculous”  
-"I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding”  
-“We’re on the bus and I’m really not trying to take up your space I’m sorry I just have rlly rlly long legs”  
-"We’re at a concert and I can’t see a thing let me sit on your shoulders, maybe?”  
-“You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious” 

**"I'm So Sorry"**  
-"We were playing a pickup game of basketball and I elbowed you in the face and that’s a lot of blood I’m so sorry"  
-"I was in a hurry and I ran into you outside the coffee shop while you were carrying two lattes and it turns out they were both for you except that now you’re wearing them I’m so sorry"  
-"This is my first job waiting tables and wow these plates are heavy but I’m doing my best which apparently isn’t enough to defy gravity I’m so sorry"  
-"I love hockey, I am Ruler of the Rink and apparently I don’t know my own strength because I just crushed you into the boards I’m so sorry"  
-"Running is supposed to be good for your health except I seem to have sprained my ankle and I took you out with me I’m so sorry"  
-"I was in the middle of a sick skateboard trick when you walked into my path and I couldn’t stop in time I’m so sorry"  
-"Being a bike courier is great for my legs and it makes me good money and I meet hot people by running them over I’m so sorry"  
-"These super powers are so awesome it’s so exciting but I have zero control over them and I’m so sorry"  
-"You look a lot like my good friend so I ran up behind you and grabbed your ass with both hands in front of everyone I’m so sorry"  
-"I was hired to walk up to you and kiss you in public for the paparazzi and I only did it because I’m broke but you are a good guy and a good kisser I’m so sorry"  
-"I am the worst at parallel parking I mean I am so sorry about your fender I really hope one of us has insurance I’m so sorry"  
-"Formal events are not my thing these shoes are new and this is a very long staircase at least you were at the bottom to break my fall I’m so sorry"

**Friends To Romance**  
-"Holy shit i just realized i’ve liked you for the past 8274 years and i really wish i didn’t but i do and everyone somehow knows about it except for you oh my god why is this happening to me"  
-"Hey you’ve had a rough day so let’s get in our PJs and watch a cute movie together and cuddle bUT IT’S TOTALLY PLATONIC ALRIGHT"  
-"We drunk-kissed but you forgot about it and i don’t know how to act around you anymore wtf"  
-"We’re best friends and i’ve been in love with you for forever but i’m 3000% sure you just see me as a friend except why is this sexual tension happening right now"  
-"I will die protecting you. no question about it. i care for you more than anyone else in the universe and even though i act like you’re a pain in the ass i love you so much. you dweeb."  
-"We’re the Old Married Couple™ but lmao no we would never date each other. right? right?????!!!?"  
-"MY PARENTS WON’T GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT GETTING A SIGNIFICANT OTHER AND THEY’RE HAVING A GET-TOGETHER IN A FEW DAYS PLS PRETEND TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT I’M HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU BUT IT SURE IS A NICE BONUS"

**Bed Sharing**  
-"You’re staying with us while your mum’s away and every night you sleep walk into my bed and i can’t bring myself to kick you out because you’re adorable as all fuck and i’ve never slept so good"  
-"We’re roommates and one night there’s a thunderstorm and i’m a serious astraphobic and come into your room shaking bc i don't know what else to do and you lull me to sleep by stroking my hair and softly ranting about literally nothing"  
-"We’re on a road trip with some friends and we have to share a hotel room and there’s only one bed and a whole lot of sexual tension"  
-"You’re pretending to be my significant other so my mum gets off my case only she’s assuming we’re going to be sleeping in the same bed together oh dear..."  
-"I offer you my bed to sleep in bc our respective roommates are getting it on in your room and take the sofa to sleep on only i wake up back in my bed with your tiny body wrapped around me and damn me if it isn’t the cutest thing i’ve ever seen..."  
-"We’re stuck in a log cabin overnight during a snowstorm bc of some stupid school team building exercise and it’s freezing and I can’t sleep and you can hear me shivering in the next bed so you pick me up and dump in your bed and good grief you are hot in every sense of the word"  
-"My roommate told you to crash in her room during a party that you’re not really in the mood for but you end up in my bed bc she’d switched the room signs over that morning so people would stop having sex in her room only now the party’s over and i can’t bring myself to kick you out bc you look so peaceful and cute and also bc people are still having sex in her room so i climb into the bed with you and man you smell so. good."

**Language**  
-"You’re having a conversation in a language I’m fluent in and you just called me beautiful without realizing I understand every word you’re saying, and you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself so hello there”  
-Alternatively, “You’re having a conversation in a language I’m fluent in and you just called me what I’m pretty sure was an insult without realizing I understand every word you’re saying, fight me”  
-"I’m meeting your family for the first time and tried to learn your first language to impress them but I really suck at languages. Stop laughing at me. I think I called your mother a donkey when I was trying to compliment her cooking. F u c k.”  
-"I said I spoke fluent [insert language here] on my CV to get this job and suddenly they want me to actually converse with a client next week, so I need you to teach me like r i g h t now. Get some coffee. This is gonna be a long week”  
"There’s only two of us in this language class, but I’m only here because there was a rumor the lecturer gives out free food whilst you’re actually trying to learn. Tell you what, you do all the talking, I spy some croissants which demand my attention”  
-"I’m learning your language to surprise you, and why exactly does this book say that your pet name for me actually means ‘small monkey’???”  
-"I already thought you were attractive but then you started speaking Japanese and Kon'nichiwa"  
-"I don’t know what you’re saying, you don’t know what I’m saying, so apparently we’re playing charades to figure out what the fuck is going on”  
-"Teach me how to swear, I want to call my flatmate a shit without them knowing”

**College**  
-"I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat"  
-Vicious battle over the only left handed desk in the room  
-"My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor"  
-"It’s pouring and my final paper is in my backpack so I guess we’re stuck under this tiny awning together. do you think they’d deliver pizza here"  
-"Hey I have to photograph someone for class will you be my model"  
-"Hey I have to take someone’s blood pressure for class will you be my victim"  
-Variations of the above  
-"I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity"  
-"All our friends are drunk"  
-"It’s 3 am and I’m still in the library studying for finals and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost"  
-'We’re the only two people in this club. What is this club even for"  
-"We’re the only people who ever talk in discussions it’s awful"  
-GROUP PROJECT  
-"Both of us turned up at the wrong room for lecture but don't know where it's meant to be"  
-"Waiting outside for pizza to be delivered and both of ours are super late  
-"You keep parking in the space outside of my student house and you're an asshole, but a cute asshole at that"  
-"We live in the student dorms across from each other and you keep your windows open, so I keep seeing you changing, but you don't know that I'm watching"  
-"Neither of us bought the expensive text book we need for this semester and there's only one copy in the library but it's not allowed to leave the building"  
-"I found your USB in the computers"  
-"We're both studying in the library and there are clearly two people fucking behind the shelves behind us and now we're just sharing really awkward glances"  
-"Wait, I have a competent lab partner?"  
-"You're the RA and there's a shit ton of stuff in my dorm that you can catch me for, and yet you let it fly but won't tell me why"  
-"You're the RA and you're trying to bust me for hermit crabs"  
-"Clearly we're both really uncomfortable at this party..."  
-"We started racing up three flights of stairs to class, and now we won't stop running... Why tho"  
-"My friend just dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick, make-out with me"  
-"We're in the fitness center at the same time competing over a treadmill"  
-"Your school mailbox is close to mine"  
-"Look, you're really good at using search terms for the school data base and I have a paper due TOMORROW, can you please help me"  
-"Look, you're really good at hacking the computer data base and there were three grades I bombed that I need you to fix and what do I need to do for you to agree because I really really need to pass but we could both get in a lot of trouble"  
-"My roommate borrowed your contraband hotplate and managed to set it on fire and now all three of us are being chewed out"  
-"I saw you sneaking caption crunch out of the dining hall and followed you to your dorm"  
-"My computer crashed and you're the only IT at the student help desk"  
-"We're both on athletic teams that aren't as cool as the football team and they keep giving us shit"  
-"My shower isn't working, can I please use yours"  
-"You're the fucker who set off the fire alarms with your awful cooking"  
-"I'm the fucker who set the fire alarm off with my awful cooking"  
-"RA mandated party"  
-"Dude, you're headphones are really fucking loud and I can make out Green Day's lyrics and I'm sitting half way across the room... Like, really bro, Basket Case?"  
-"THERE IS A BOUNCY CASTLE ON THE FRONT LAWN AND I AM VERY EXCITED!"  
-"I've ordered take out literally ever night this week and you seem to be my delivery person, what the hell"  
-"This guy with bibles on the quad has cornered me screaming about hell, please save me. Yeah, you. I see you over there trying not to laugh. FuCk YoU"  
-"Holy shit, you found me on the roof, please don't be an RA"  
-"We're both flyering for some really stupid cause, hey are you as miserable as I am right now?"  
-"You're the only one to answer the text I sent to the class about how desperate I am for notes"  
-"All these seats in this gigantic lecture room and you just have to sit next to me... don't you?"  
-"I'm sorry you caught me moving your clothes from the washer, but in my defense, I've been waiting for one to open up for the past hour now"  
-"We were both running for the bus and it didn't wait, so we're now here alone"  
-"We were both out for a morning run, but you're in way better shape then I am right now and I feel like I'm dying. Please carry me"  
-"You posted you needed to borrow something for class on the dorm Facebook page and I just happen to have what you need"  
-"Every single table at the union is full... Mind if I sit with you for a bit?"

**The Dumbest Sentences I could Literally Come Up With...**  
-“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”  
-“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."  
-"Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!”  
-“Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?”  
-“The skirt is short on purpose.”  
-“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.”  
-“So why did I have to punch that guy?”  
-“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”  
-“I hope you know that my name is actually ________.”  
-“That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.”  
-“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"  
-"So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.”  
-“Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”  
-“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”  
-“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”  
-“I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”  
-“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”

**High School**  
-Cramming until 3 in the morning and having to sleep over at each others house  
-The classic Lab Partner  
-“I don’t like dressing out in front of people in the locker room can you cover me from now on”  
-“We’re the only ones in detention”  
-“I’m stuck in my locker and you’re the only one in the hall”  
-“None of my friends are good at math and I need a tutor but you are very shy and I'm scared of intimidating you and scaring you off”  
-“Someone wrote I’m cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting”  
-“I twisted my ankle and you’re the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse’s office but we’re both really awkward”  
-“We were both skipping class at the same time in the bathroom but someone passed by and now were hiding in a cramped stall”  
-“I accidentally took your notebook thinking it was mine and you have really nice handwriting and cute doodles”  
-“You started sitting by me at lunch because I’m alone at my table but we never talk to each other”  
-“I was really hungry but had no money and you bought me lunch even though I don’t know you”  
-“You make two lunches every morning and give one of them to me every day”  
-“I found someone's graduation ring and I’m trying to figure out who's it is”  
-“I left my phone number on the bathroom stall wall and you text me about your day and your frustrations for a month  & it’s really nice and cute but I still don’t know who you are”  
-“Our friends grouped up for prom but we’re the only two without a date lets hang out”  
-“I fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn’t complain and made breakfast for the both of us” 

**Stage Performing/Theater**  
-"We absolutely hate each other but we’re the romantic leads so I guess we have to make this work"  
-"One of us is an actor and the other is on tech and we’ve been warned not to date each other but wow do we really want to date"  
-"You can’t act for shit but I’m determined to help you improve if it kills me"  
-"Our relationship is new and I hate watching you kiss your ex on stage every night"  
-"I wrote a ten minute play for a school project and my friends are playing the romantic leads but I just realized I’m attracted to one of you and I don’t know if I can direct this anymore"  
-"I’ve seen this play about thirty times and you were my favorite character and you did it so beautifully I just had to tell you at stage door oh wait wow you’re attractive"  
-"We were cleaning up after the show and got locked in the theater over night and I swear I just heard a noise coming from that dark corner"  
-"I’m a veteran performer and you’re new to this company but you just stole my lead role away for the upcoming show and now I’m determined to destroy you"  
-"I’m the understudy for your character’s love interest and since he’s not here today you asked me to help you run the kissing scene and I’m really attracted to you"  
-"I was sitting in the front row when you winked at me onstage and I’m pretty sure you just beckoned me into your dressing room I really want to fuck you but I’m nervous as hell"  
-"You’re the casting director and I reeeeeaaalllly want a part in this show so I tried seducing you but I’m very bad at seduction"  
-"I just saw your show and though you may just be an ensemble member I thought you were the most talented person there also would you like to go on a date with me?"  
-"We were both in the drama program at our high school and we used to date but we lost contact when we went away to college and now we appear to both have been cast in this off-broadway production as the romantic interests and it’s the first time i’ve seen you in years so hi how have you been"

**Sick Fics**  
-“I get airsick and you’re the overly concerned flight attendant”  
-“So I’m hypoglycemic and you’re my coworker who likes to give me baked goods ‘just in case’ and wow you’re a good chef also you’re rlly cute”  
-"You’re sick with a cold at my cabin that has no wifi and no cell service and we both can’t remember if you starve a cold or feed it???? So I'm panicking and you’re panicking and evERYONE’S PANICKING.”  
-“I have poor circulation and sometimes get chills and you have the warmest body so I like to cuddle with you as much as possible.”  
"I didn’t think chicken pox was still a thing but apparently it is because you’re sitting here miserable and I’m trying to comfort you with my really dumb jokes and I don't know how to fix this”  
-"You just got your tonsils removed so I showed up with ten pints of ice cream and this might be bad timing but you should know I've had a crush on you for years sHHH DON’T SAY ANYTHING YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK.”  
-"I’m drugged up on cough medicine and right now sounds like a great time to tell you how hot you are and pass out in your car.”  
-^^^"You passed out in my car because of strong medication and now I have to figure out how to get you home and avoid taking a picture of your cute sleeping face.”  
-“Hi so I know we haven’t talked before but we have French Literature together and I noticed you’ve been gone and since we’re on the same dormitory floor I thought I’d stop by and give you my really thorough notes and oh wow you’re really sick are you ok?”  
-“Tbh you read WebMD way too much and no, that sneeze was not a possible sign of a chronic illness leave me alone”


End file.
